1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus to pickup an image, and more particularly to such an apparatus which enables one to produce a special effect on picking up the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of television (TV) display apparatus, there have been proposed many kinds of devices which enable one to produce special effects by controlling a picture on a TV screen. Among these are devices for vertically shifting the picture on the TV screen. In connection with such devices it has been proposed to use a frame memory to memorize the whole signal for one picture, in which the picture signal is once loaded into the memory and is then read out therefrom while gradually changing the read-out timing during repetitive read-out.
With this method, however, the circuit construction becomes complicated; and in addition, the size of the device becomes large due to the necessity of the frame memory.